


Reborn

by MacaSkys



Category: God of War
Genre: F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff, God of War - Freeform, Grief/Mourning, Honesty, Love, Parenthood, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacaSkys/pseuds/MacaSkys
Summary: ¨It´s kicking!¨- Cried out Faye moving quickly towards Kratos for him to feel their little baby on Faye´s womb.¨Give me your hand¨-Said Faye.Kratos astonished move closer to Faye and held his heavy hand on the small womb that was burning from Faye´s belly. It´s been ages since he felt something so magical, Kratos felt the skin and the little feet rubing the walls that protect him. Indeed it was something magical to feel something born from a woman.¨It´s strong¨- Kratos said with a little smirk but he looked distant, Faye looked up to her husband.She knew what was happening on his tormet mind.¨Kratos... I-¨¨What if happen again...¨ -He looked to his wife´s blue eyes.- ¨I don´t want to lose again¨





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> Since I watched the new God of War game, I felt in love with the story and specially with the concept of fatherhood. I wrote this little piece of work I´ve been thinking on for a quite long time. And I apologize from the very top of this work if there are misspelled words. English is not my first language. But I wanted to write this in English for all the fans.   
> There isn´t pedophilia in this work. There is just the relationship between a father and his son. I hope you like it and if there is any misspelled word or bad writing experience. Let me know on the comments. I´m growing up as a writer and I want to be better! Thank youuu!

It was a cold cold day, the wood cracked everytime the wind flew. And the cabin was falling apart with all the snow have fallen during the last three months. Kratos has to fix the cabin he built for him and his son, Atreus, to be safe and warm.   
That day, Kratos started to gather some logs of wood for the roof while Atreus was gathering some wood for the fire for that night. From the top of the roof Kratos watched Atreus not to far picking some leaves, branches, berries... but something caught his attention. Atreus was talking out loud with the trees, something about a birth Kratos listened. Intrigued, Kratos called for him. 

¨Boy¨- Kratos screamed 

Atreus jumped, dropping all the things he was holding on his arms. The little boy looked up to the roof.

¨Yessir??¨  
¨With who you talking to?¨- Asked Kratos putting a new log and throwing the old one down.  
¨Hmmmm....¨- Atreus looked away and around.   
¨You can tell me¨- Kratos said while he droped down to the ground.  
¨Well.... The trees were talking to me¨- The boy said a little ashamed if his father would understand. -¨They were whispering my name¨  
¨hmmm¨  
¨I heard a birth, I think they are telling me it´s the day of my birth¨- 

Kratos with no impression on his face, started to think if the boy was right. 

¨Is it my birthday?¨- Atreus asked with a little smile showing on his face  
¨I do not know¨- Kratos said with delicate tone.  
¨It´s fine father, I think with this weather we are having it´s hard to tell if it is winter, summer, fall or spring... it´s been months and it´s just cold¨

Dissapointed, Atreus gathered all the things he got and carried them into the cabin. Kratos followed him with his eyes till he got to the cabin. Kratos didn´t know when Atreus was born, he remembered it was spring because it was warm and the flowers were blooming and the forest was alive with colors and animals. But there was no time to lose. There were few hours of light and he had to work hard for fixing up the cabin before the snow fall again.   
Kratos took a long and heavy log he chopped earlier. And put it over his left shoulder like it was a small branch. But something wasn´t right. Kratos fell on his knee and the log dropped making a huge impact on the ground that Atreus felt on the cabin, Kratos felt a stinging pain on his left temple, The pain was so strong that Kratos started to black out, his corpulent body collapsed, the last thing Kratos saw was a shadow running towards him. 

 

 

¨Kratos¨- said a soft voice. A distant voice. It was bright as the sun shining on the summer days. It hurt to look. -¨My love¨

Kratos mumbled while he tried to open his eyes, he felt his musles turning and hurting like he fought a fight.... He opened his eyes slowly he saw his boy screaming out loud with tears on his eyes. Gently Kratos stand up, he put his hand on his head, breathing heavily.  
¨I WAS SO WORRY¨-Atreus burst out crying. -¨You were no breathing¨   
¨I am all right, boy¨- Kratos said, to calm Atreus he put his hand on his son´s shoulder. His slender body moved when he put his hand. But the boy wasn´t calming.  
¨Don´t do that again¨-   
¨I will not leave you¨- said Kratos with determination. 

Atreus held his father move to the cabin and helped him sit down on a chair close to the beds. The little boy looked worry, Kratos followed him with his eyes all around the house looking for herbs, bowls and warm water to make some tea. 

¨I will make you a medicine my mom taught me when I got sick¨- Atreus said, poured out some water on a bowl and mix the herbs, toss some leaves and berries he got that day. Mixed them and served it to his father.   
¨Thank you¨- Kratos said, holding the small bowl on his hands and drinking the ¨tea¨ his son made for him.  
¨It will make you feel better, It worked with me¨- Atreus set down in front of his father. ¨How are you feeling, father?¨   
¨Better¨- Kratos was breathing heavily, the air felt heavy entering on his lungs and going out.   
¨You don´t seem like it¨- Atreus said. He got up and held his hand to Kratos´forehead. It was burning. -¨You got fever¨  
¨Boy¨  
¨Dad, you have to listen to me...¨  
¨I do not have time for this, I´m gonna be fine¨-Kratos stand up and got to the door but Atreus moved faster and got himself between him and the door.  
¨I don´t want to lose you¨- Atreus said angry and desesperate. -¨If you get sick and you don´t get better, I will lose you like we lost mom... And I don´t want that¨  
¨I know how to take care of myself¨  
¨No, you don´t, so you go to the bed and rest¨- Atreus showed up the Spartan side he has. He looked intimidante and powerful. Something that Kratos wasn´t used to see on his boy. 

Kratos didn´t have other option and he cared about his boy, so he did go to his bed and laid down. Besides, the fever made him drowsy. In a second he felt asleep. Atreus was impressed that his father actually listened to him, he got closer to his father and saw him. Kratos made heavy blankets out of the fur of some wolfs and sheeps he killed for food back on the days before the long winters. Atreus had on his bed three blankets compare to the one blanket Kratos had, so Atreus put two of his blankets to cover his father. 

¨I know you worry about me, father. And I worry about you. I´m the last person you have and so me¨- Atreus looked down with sadness on his chest. -¨I don´t want to lose you, dad... Mom... if you are there, look after dad... look after me, look after us¨- He cleaned his tears and took his bow and arrows. 

¨I will go hunting, and I will try to put some logs up and I have to bring clean water..and some herbs... I´ll be back soon dad...¨ And closed the door behind him.

 

 

¨Kratos¨- A voice called 

¨Faye?¨ -Kratos mumbled.   
¨The baby is kicking¨- She said smiling, Kratos turned on his shoulder and saw his wife a long long time, she looked like he remember her. She was so beautiful.  
¨Faye...¨ -Kratos cried silently   
¨Give me your hand¨-She said, she held Kratos hand and place it on top of the womb. Kratos felt it so real... he thought...but it´s a dream?   
¨Isn´t magical, Kratos?¨-She said gleefully. -¨It´s so magical to carry our child, my child¨- She looked to her husband but he was looking at her before she noticed.  
¨Faye...¨

Faye´s face turned worry, she got closer to him and put her hand on his cheek. And rub her fingers on his beard.

¨Are you ill? Something is wrong?¨She sound worry. -¨Do you have fever?¨- She put her hand on his forehead but before she could, Kratos held her hand down.  
¨Faye¨  
¨What´s wrong? You look like You have long not seeing me... ¨- She played.  
¨I miss you¨- It was hard for Kratos to tell that, the words stock on his throat.   
¨Oh my love...I´ve always been here¨- She told him. She held his hand firm and kissed it.   
¨You do not know¨-   
¨My husband, I´ve always going to be here¨

Kratos wasn´t understanding what was happening but he was sure it felt real. Like it was more than a dream... He looked around him and it was a warm day, the sun was shining and the cabing looked bright and full with flowers. The light shined through the logs of wood, he heard the birds singing and the wind.   
But the most important and wonderful thing he looked was his wife. She was gorgeus, he always thought she looked beautiful and full of life when she was expecting Atreus. The way she fought wasn´t compare the way she rose up their son.   
He stared to Faye´s womb and he remember that moment long ago, 

¨Is this a dream?¨-Kratos asked. Looking up to his wife. And she looked calm and happy.  
¨I don´t know¨- She said... -¨Maybe it is¨

Kratos looked back to the womb and rub his big fingers on Faye´s belly. He felt the baby inside move and he followed the movement. 

¨You look happy¨- Faye said. Kratos looked up. -¨I know the pregnacy wasn´t the most happy thing for you¨  
¨I have my reasons¨  
¨I know¨  
¨I was scared, Faye... Of my past and myself. I don´t want to lose again¨  
¨This is a new beginning, my love. This is a new dawn, this is our new life, together¨- Faye said with tears on her eyes. 

Kratos felt silent. 

¨Even if I left this world¨- She spoke up to break the silent.   
¨We need you Faye, I need you¨  
¨My love, I will be here... and our little boy, will carry my shadow following yours¨  
¨He needs his mother¨ Kratos burst on desesperation.   
¨I will teach him what he needs but our Atreus needs a figure to follow¨- Faye held Kratos face on her hands. -¨You will be the best father he could ask for¨  
¨I need you...¨- He escaped a silent cry  
¨I will always be here with you, my love...¨

 

 

Kratos felt a gentle touch moving his shoulder, waking him up from the deep sleep. He took a big breath and came back to his life, he felt his face wet like he was crying. 

¨Dad, Are you okey?¨- Kratos got up and stood on his bed. He looked at his little boy. His bright blue eyes were looking at him worry.   
¨Yes, son¨- Kratos said.  
¨Have your fever drop?¨ Atreus got up to the bed and put his little hand on his father´s forehead to check on the fever. ¨It feels like it¨  
¨I feel much better¨  
¨Are you sure?, You don´t want to rest a little more?¨   
¨No, son...¨  
¨Okay¨ Atreus got silent for a moment... ¨You were crying, weren´t you? I watched you and you were calling mom¨

Kratos didn´t say anything. 

¨I dream with her too, she always tells me she is with us, always¨- Atreus said with a smile. ¨I miss her¨  
¨I miss her too, son¨- As he said that, he looked over his child shoulder and looked Faye standing besides the chair he laid on earlier. She was smiling.   
¨You don´t have to feel bad for that, mom always said that grieving was a normal for mortals and gods¨  
¨Atreus...¨  
¨Yessir?¨  
¨The snow will fall soon, we need to fix the cabin before the cold get to us¨- Kratos said firmly.  
¨Oh... yes! You are right¨- Atreus got up and got next to the fire he turned up. 

Next to the bomfire he cooked some rabbit meat and some warm soup ready to eat. The roof was fixed with new strong logs and the cabin was filled with food, herbs and clean water. Kratos was amazed but also worry how long he slept.

¨Don´t worry, father, you sleept like for four hours. I´ve never see you sleep so calmly and peaceful before. I guess mom helped you¨-


End file.
